


Imagine Morgan being too tired after work so you give him a hand

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Soft sex, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: You give Derek a hand after work.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 28





	Imagine Morgan being too tired after work so you give him a hand

"Let me help you" you smiled, hand trailing down his chest and down his happy trail.


End file.
